Swirling Tides
by InferNafee
Summary: The future as seen in the sequels to Naruto Shippuden were all fakes. Illusions the god tree and Kaguya cooked up to ensnare the Shinobi world. Two Shinobis who were strong enough to break through use their last strength to use a most powerful taboo jutsu, passed down by beings unknown. A selected few are chosen to view the events and change the outcome that would shape the future.
1. Chapter 1

It is a well known fact that the stream of time is a one way moving force. Hence even the smallest of ripples if clustered together can change its course. Though the direction wouldn't entirely change, it would branch out into more paths. And all of them would go in the same direction, but would have different circumstances and a totally new environment.

So for the unpredictability that would surely happen, it's not known whether it would be bad or good. It could in theory make or break the flow of time if two alternatives were to clash at some point. So the task of changing or editing time has been banned by the higher beings. The consequences of doing so would be dire.

But even then there were a group of people, with exceptional abilities that were ready to face such a consequence. Even if that meant the punishment would fall on them.

"Are you sure about this?" a man said in a deep voice. He had a pair of mismatched eyes, one a light purple with rippled pattern on it while the other was a deep crimson with three comma like patters orbiting his iris.

"I am. You know what happens. You have seen what has come and how that's affecting us all. Whatever we thought we were living, whatever we achieved after the war was all a lie. We have to do this. For all our sakes" another voice said. This one wasn't as deep as the other but it felt by far the heaviest of the two. This man had a pair of light reddish orange eyes that were slitted with an odd thick minus mark separating the sides of the slits. A weird pattern ran over the slightly glowing clothing material he had on him and six dark orbs floated with a gentle hum, not really noticeable by anyone.

The mismatched eyes man nodded his head and held out his fist. The reddish orange eyed man pet his fist with his own. "Remember who you want to be there. Remember exactly from which time you want them to come from. We cannot mess this up. Kurama said we had only one shot at this" the orange eyed man said and the other nodded.

A sudden glow surrounded them just as whatever they were sitting under was yanked away and a female figure looked down at them with cold, calculating eyes. The third eye especially was trained hard on them. The two looked at the woman as they both made hand seals with the hands that were in contact, one hand acting as half of the seal.

The woman raised a hand as a black mass began to collect in front of her palm. "This is it then huh?" the orange eyed man said as their connected hands began to glow a light purple. "For all the trouble we went through, we ended combining our powers" the mismatched eyed man said.

Just as the woman was done with charging up her move, the duo finished on their hand signs. The two hands were tied together by the tiger seal, a small smile on both their lips. It was like some sort of memory went through their heads. The glow intensified from the conjoined hands as the attacked launched itself. There was a huge bang and the world became a pure white.

When some details came into view again, the scene had changed from its previous state of war torn lands. Instead it was some sort of a room. A large one. And at one end was a giant screen while at the other was a door. On the other side of the door was a long corridor which didn't seem to end. And on either side of the corridor were doors, all white in color. All the doors opened at once and people of all sizes and genders and age walked out from each room, a dazed yet confused look on all their faces.

"Where am I?" a blonde haired man asked, his blue eyes scanning the area. Just as he had said it, the door that led to the giant theater room slammed open, snatching all their attention.

"Guess we need to go there to find out" A blonde woman with pigtails and some well-endowed assets said with a frown. She was the first to move, not sure why she was even going there. Behind her the rest followed her into the room.

The door slammed shut once everyone had entered, making a few jump in shock. The screen fizzled to life after a moment and they looked at it as words appeared slowly, like someone was typing them from somewhere.

" _Hello and welcome to the er..wherever you guys are. We are from the future and you guys were chosen to view the events that that forced us to perform the one taboo that no one should ever do. While all of you are from the past, some are from further back than the rest. So please introduce yourselves properly before you begin watching. Now I don't know where it is you guys are currently in but wherever it is, it will heed to all your wishes which does not include death, trying to get out before ending the viewing. Please watch it. We are desperate"_

The screen fizzled out and an uneasy silence settled in the room. "Well then" the eldest person present cleared his throat and all attention was on him.

"Jiji!? You look so young!" a young hyperactive blonde boy said before he was shut off with a pound on the head. "Baka didn't you read the screen. The third is obviously from further back!" a pink haired girl screamed at the blonde.

"As I was saying" the older man said. "It seems we have no choice but to watch. For our sakes" he eyed them all critically. He saw a few headbands belonging to other nations but chose not to comment of that.

"I am Hiruzen Sarutobi. This giant of a man with white hair is Jiraiya and the woman standing beside him is Tsunade, my students. He added the last part with evident pride. "And beside her is Minato Namikaze, the blonde one. The red haired one is Kushina Uzumaki. The couple with black hair are Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha" the older man introduced the people from his time with ease and authority, showing that he was the leader in the group. Which was already evident.

"I am A. Son of the third Raikage" a muscled dark skinned man introduced himself.

"Ohnoki Kamizuru. Sandaime Tsuchikage" a floating short man introduced himself.

The younger generation from a bit ahead in time looked at the group in awe. Two boys specifically had other emotions that awe in their eyes and mind.

"Maito Gai! And these are my students Neji Hyuga, Ten Ten and Rock Lee! It is an honor to meet you all!" the man in green spandex exclaimed with plenty of emotion and bowed, something the younger boy in green spandex mimicked.

"Kurenai Yuhi. And these are my students Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga" the woman said politely and she and her team bowed. Though Kiba had to be pushed to do it.

"Asuma Sarutobi. These are my twerps Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka" the man with a cigarette in his mouth said and all three bowed, Shikamaru muttering something under his breath.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. And these are my students Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and" he went to introduce the last member but was interrupted by said member.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'll be the Hokage Dattebay!" he exclaimed and proceeded to get bonked on the head by Sakura for being an idiot.

All the past Konoha members watched the kids with a mix of fondness and surprise. They were the future children of their friends after all. Mikoto and Fugaku were staring at Sasuke who seemed to be brooding. But at times they noticed him stealing glances at them. Minato and Kushina were staring at a pained NAruto who was clutching his head, a feeling of warmth bubbling in them.

"Temari and these are my brothers Kankura and Gaara" the blonde in black introduced herself breaking the musing of the past Konoha members.

"Yugito Nii. And this is Killer Bee" a dark eyed blonde with a Kumo headband introduced.

"I am Fuu" he girl with orange eyes and green hair introduced herself.

"Utakata" the man in a blue loose kimono introduced himself.

"I am Roushi and this is Han" a red bearded introduced himself and the hat wearing man. Both sporting the Iwagakure symbol.

"Yagura. Yondaime Mizukage" the childlike man said with a bow shocking many.

The groups were about to move to seat when suddenly a few people sent stiff suddenly. Weird patterns began to appear on their body which made the older ninjas stiffen.

"Shit Minato" Jiraya called and both of them darted to Kushina and Naruto. Before either could do anything, a red chakra made its way out of their bodies, as well as eight other people and began to settle into specific forms behind the ones they came out of, towering over them.

"Us too!?" the nine tailed fox said in shock and slight growl as the chakras from Naruto and Kushina merged to give him form. The ninjas all got into battle position but the eight tailed ox octopus raised a tentacle. "We are not here to fight. It seems we were chosen as well as our jinchurikis" he said calmly and they all settled back. The ninjas looked at each other and stepped back, though they were on guard.

"Introductions then!" the one tailed raccoon cackled. "Shukaku!" it squealed in delight making Gaara stare at his 'mother'.

"Matatabi" the two tailed cat said nuzzling Yuugito.

"Isobu" the three tailed turtle grumbled and retreated into his shell behind Yagura.

"Son Gokuu" the four tailed gorilla growled and sat down behind Roushi. Neither looking at the other.

"Kokuou" the five tailed horse settled behind Han.

"Saiken!" the six tailed slug chirped and laid down behind Utakata.

"Choumei" the seven tailed beetle fluttered its wings behind Fuu.

"Gyuuki" the eight tailed ox octopus said, sweat dropping at Kiler Bee's rapping.

The rest looked at the fox expectantly. Kushina and Naruto the most. "Tch, Kurama" the fox said and sat on his ass, all nine tails swaying in the air.

"I guess we should start now then" Jiraiya said after a nervous moment of silence. The others nodded and settled down in their seats. The mentors sat with their teams while the sand siblings sat together and the Kages sat together. The Jinchuriki except Kushina and Naruto sat together, A joining Killer Bee and Yugito. Though Kankurou stayed far from Gaara who seemed mellowed out.

The Uchiha couple had taken a seat behind Sasuke and were looking at him curiously. Minato and Kushina did the same with Naruto, Kushina barely holding herself back from hugging her to be son. Minato though was lookignat Jiraiya who was also looking at him. They had both seen the chakra leak from both Naruto and Kushina. Did something happen in the future.

All further questions were stopped when thescreen sizzled to life and pictures began to slowly form.


	2. Chapter 2

**/Quick note before I begin. I'm gonna refer to the pre Naruto characters as characters from the past while the characters from after the start of pilot as present characters.**

 **Characters that are from the past:** **Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Ohnoki, A, Killer Bee, Yagura, Gyuuki and Isobu.**

 **Now back to the story ^_^/**

 **The video starts out with a** **Nine-Tailed Fox** **. This nine-tailed fox was destroying the hidden Leaf village.**

All the Konoha shinobi from the past stiffened in shock.

"It can't be" Kushina muttered in horror clutching the seal on her belly.

Minato had an arm around the red head, a serious expression on his face. "How did this happen!?" Jiraiya asked looking in horror as the nine tailed fox destroyed everything in its path.

"I was broken out by Madara, or at least someone who went by that name when the seal was at its weakest" Kurama answered in a bored tone. The Konoha shinobi, current and past, all turned to the nine tailed fox and looked at him silently. "Don't get ideas. I'd rather not let myself get controlled to begin with" the fox growled at them and they all turned away.

The adults in the Shinobi ranks or those that were familiar with seals from both era got the meaning immediately. The only time a seal on a female would or could be weakened was when she was giving birth. A few heads turned in the direction of Naruto who along with rest of the kids were horror struck at the display of destruction on the screen.

 **The powerful, giant, and red fox swung its tails and created tsunamis, destroying the village's ninja which were fighting against it. Thousands of ninja died due to this horrid monster. Thousands of people including someone known as the Fourth Hokage. The** **Fourth Hokage** **, who was standing on top of a giant frog used a special technique which sealed the monster away, but unfortunately, killed himself in the process.**

"Hey you made Hokage!" Jiraiya whooped as a way to try and lighten the mood.

Minato let out a weak chuckle at that but looked at Kushina whose lower lip was quivering. And he knew why. The sealing had killed him and the Bijuu being ripped out had probably killed Kushina. Which mean their son had grown up an orphan. It would explain why he didn't recognize them.

Naruto though had just realized that the blonde guy behind him was his idol and hero, the fourth Hokage. Now he didn't blame the guy for sealing the fox in him, something he learned the previous night. It was for the village, something all Hokage did. So he didn't really react as loud as he usually would. But he did turn to look at the man and frowned seeing the couple looking almost tearful.

"Ne aren't you happy you became Hokage?" he asked and the couple looked at him. They both looked at him for the longest yet the shortest of time, taking in his appearance, the son they would never get the chance to raise. "No! We can change this" they both thought in unison.

"Naruto" Kakashi said gently and put a hand on his head. "Remember what the video said next" he said gently ruffling his head. Naruto blinked up at the man before realization dawned on him. "Oh that" he mumbled and turned back to look at the screen.

Kakashi looked back at his sensei and his girlfriend and gave him an apologetic look. Not because the man died, but because he knew why they were actually sad.

 **He sealed the monster into a newly-born boy.**

Kushina shut her eyes in pain. Oh how she wanted to beat the man she loved up for that. Why in hell would he condemn his own son with such a fate!? Didn't he know how painful the life of a Jinchuriki is?

But she already knew why he would do that. If he couldn't sacrifice his own son for such a task, how could he ask someone else to give up their son? Plus it was their son. Their own flesh and blood. If there was anyone who would be strong enough to take on this burden and rise above it, it would be him. She believed it from the bottom of her heart. Even if the thought of the bot had not made its way in their minds, she knew they both believed in him. They did after all fall in love with the boy the moment they saw him.

 **Re-construction of the village begun. His death brought pain to the village, but the Third Hokage kept the village's ninja's strong. Twelve years later, after the re-construction of the village, the village seems to be in peace. Well, almost in peace. Naruto, a blond haired 12-year-old boy was vandalizing the great stone faces of the** **Hokages** **!**

Minato couldn't help but laugh at this. That was such a Kushina thing to do.

"You're laughing at your own image getting defiled?" Kiba asked in shock.

"It's a funny prank" he shrugged with a grin.

"That grin" HInata thought with a frown. Why did it seem so familiar? And that hair and those eyes, they looked almost like. Her head snapped towards Naruto with an audible click that freaked Kurenai out.

"Hinata" Kurenai said gently and put a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head gently when the lavender haired girl turned to her. "Not now" she said and Hinata nodded.

A similar scene seemed to occur between Asuma and Shikamaru who preferred not to get into this bothersome situation at all.

 **Was Naruto doing a prank? There was paint through and throughout all of the stone faces' noses, eyes, and mouths! Naruto was stopped when his sensei,** **Iruka** **, caught him. Iruka was furious with Naruto. He tied him up and through him into the academy, as school was currently in session.**

"That's a bit harsh" Kushina mumbled with a frown.

 **In front of all the other students, Iruka was desperately trying to tell Naruto to focus on his ninja training instead of doing pranks. Naruto ignored him, and Iruka boiled up! He told all of the class to review the transformation jutsu! All the other students in the class complained and blamed Naruto for his stuborness.**

The students who were there that day threw dirty looks at the blonde who preferred to play with his headband, grinning like an idiot.

 **Iruka told the students to transform into him and that he would give them marks for it. One by one, each student in the academy transformed into an Iruka. A few students transformed into him a little off, but the majority did perfect! Next was Naruto's turn . . . Naruto molds his energy around his whole body, and with a sudden 'BOOM!', steam arises all over the now-transformed Naruto. Naruto had turned into a naked, sexy woman.**

Jiraiya blinked a few times before he flew back with a massive nosebleed. Tsunade just sighed. Guess the arms of hers would get some good training.

Kushina stiffened and groaned out loud, Minato chuckling nervously beside her. Kakashi and Asuma both blinked at the screen in shock and slightly awe. Hiruzen was rubbing his face with a sigh. Fugaku had hid his face in Mikoto's hair, who thought he was looking away from the screen.

Ohnoki merely snorted at the jutsu while A slammed his fist down on his brother who was appreciating the jutsu with raps. Utakata, Han and Roshi were blank faced while Yagura had blushed at the scene.

Among the tailed beasts Shukaku had wolf whistled at the sight and was now getting pummeled by Matatabi and Choumei while Gaara stared blankly at his 'mother'. The other males in the group didn't give any response. The closest to one was from Kurama who clicked his tongue in distaste.

 **Naruto laughed as much as he could laugh. He explained to Iruka that it was his new transformation jutsu he made up. The 'Sexy jutsu'.**

"The best jutsu ever" Jiraiya said shakily before squealing like a girl when Tsunade punched to the other side of the room.

Shukaku shared the Sage's sentiment. Matatabi and Choumei shared the Medic's sentiments.

 **Iruka was super-angry! He chucked Naruto to the stone Hokage faces and told him to clean all the paint up! As Iruka watches Naruto clean up all the paint in disgust, he tells him to hurry up and he can go home. Naruto complains ... 'There's not anyone waiting at home for me anyway!' he says.**

Again Kushina and Minato were reminded of what their son was and that brought their mood down to a level they never thought they'd feel.

Sasuke for the first time sympathized with someone. He knew what it was like returning to a home that was empty, no one waiting to welcome you back. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave it a firm comforting squeeze. Something that shocked Naruto into silence. The boy never showed this much emotion.

Mikoto had noticed this. While she was happy her son was comforting someone else, there was this chilling feeling in her gut. It felt like for some reason Sasuke knew exactly what Naruto was feeling. But that couldn't be right.

 **The sentence left Iruka's face un-fixed. He asked Naruto if he wanted to go eat Ramen with him at the ramen shop, when he was done. Naruto was incredibly happy! He loved ramen! He finished up the mess in no time!**

A small smile made its way on Kushina's face. Her son might look like Minato, but he was all her and she couldn't be anymore happy about it.

 **Both Iruka and Naruto eat together at the ramen shop. Iruka asks him why he did that to the village's stone Hokage faces, and he even knows who they are. Naruto is surprised that Iruka asked him such an obvious question. The Hokages are the ones who are the strongest and wisest in the village. They make really good decisions, and become the leader of the leaf village. Naruto also knows that the Fourth Hokage, the one who died twelve years ago, was the one who saved the leaf village from the nine-tailed monster fox. Naruto knew it all to well. Iruka asked him why he did that then, if he knew the Hokages were so great. It was because Naruto wanted to be better than all of them. He wanted recognition, whether it be in a bad way or a good way.**

"Recognition in the bad way is never the answer Naruto" Jiraiya said wisely, a serious look on his face. But the effect was ruined by his swollen face, bleeding nose and black eye.

Naruto looked at the man blankly and just nodded.

 **Naruto wanted to be the next Hokage. Iruka chuckled a little. Naruto ignored his chuckle, and asks his sensei if he could wear Iruka's leaf forehead protector just to see how it feels. The leaf forehead protector is a sign that the ninja is a true ninja, and a sign of graduation from the ninja academy. Iruka refuses to let him wear it, and tells him that if he passes the final graduation exam tomorrow, he'll be able to get his own. Naruto in anxious and nervous about the next day. In the academy the next day, the teachers reveal that the final graduation exam will be over the cloning jutsu, which was Naruto's worst jutsu. Naruto was unbelievebly tense. He stinked at creating a fake clone of himself. Naruto's name was called, and he had to go in a small room with two judges, Iruka and a long white haired man named** **Mizuki** **. Naruto is ready to create his replication in front of Iruka and Mizuki. He molds his energy throughout his body, and creates a replication! . . . But it's only one, which was lying flat on the ground with it's foot off. It looked for like a rag doll instead of another Naruto.**

"Wait! NO one told any of the teachers that the Uzumaki clan could never perform a normal Bunshin!?" Kushina shouted in outrage.

Getting blanks looks from everyone from the present she sighed and rubbed her face. "Our chakra reserves are way too large to make a good basic Bunshin. We need something that could house a fraction of it properly. Like a Kage Bunshin" she explained.

"Naruto has a clan?" Sakura blurted out and cringed from the glare she got from Kushina.

"They don't even know about my clan! After everything we did for the village!" she said the last part glaring at the Hokage who looked equally as shocked as Kushina.

"I don't know how things are in the future but I will see to it that this time around the village of Uzushiogakure and its inhabitants would be remembered and how they have helped us for so many years" Hiruzen said as Kushina sat back down growling angrily. He turned to Sakura next and smiled slightly. "And to answer your question Sakura, yes Naruto is from the Uzumaki clan. He is a relative of the first hokage Hashirama Senju's wife, Mito Uzumaki and distant cousin of the Hashirama sensei himself" he explained.

The children from the present couldn't believe what they just heard. None of them had ever heard of the first's wife and the school books hardy said much about it. They all looked at Naruto who was fidgeting at the awkward looks. 'Stop that "ttebayo!" he shouted and they all looked away.

 **Iruka immediately fails Naruto, but Mizuki tells Iruka that he did create a replication, and that's what he's supposed to do. Naruto smiles for a while until Iruka closes his eyes and explains to Mizuki that all the other students created three or more replications, while Naruto created one, which was pathetic. Was Naruto the only one who failed the exam, and will have to take it next year? That's what it seems like. Naruto exited the building, as he saw other fathers and mothers congradulate their sons. Naruto sat on a swing by himself, sad. But Mizuki appeared out of nowhere and walked up to Naruto. He told him that Iruka wasn't trying to make him fail, and instead, trying to make Naruto a stronger and better ninja. Naruto complains, and is still sad. Mizuki smiles at him, and decides to tell him something . . . He decides to tell me a little secret!**

Minato did not like that at all. And judging from the reaction Naruto had, he knew for sure it was bad.

 **Iruka right now laying in his bed, with thoughts storming through his mind. He remembers what the current Hokage told him, and he remembers his parents dying when trying to defeat the nine-tails fox. Knocks seem to hit Iruka's door, which makes him quickly switch to the present. It was Mizuki. He tells Iruka that Naruto has just stole a sacred scroll from the Hokage, the scroll of sealing, a scroll which contains various forbidden jutsus.**

"That fucking bastard" Minato growled, a dangerous air surrounding him. He knew that teacher was shady from the beginning.

"I wonder though Naruto. How did you manage to steal the scroll? It was at my office I assume" Hiruzen said. Naruto looked at the Kage and merely grinned in reply. He did not like the look of that. He had seen enough of Kushina to know it was not going to be good for him.

 **Mizuki spreads the word all around Konoha, the village. The village men are angry at Naruto, and claim that he's gone to far this time, they all spread out to find Naruto on the Third Hokage's command. Iruka is the one who manages to find Naruto, tired with scratches all around his body. Iruka assumes he was trying to learn a technique. Naruto, not all that sad, tells Iruka to take a look at the new jutsu he mastered so he can graduate.**

"You mastered a jutsu from the scroll. So fast?" Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Three hours" Naruto boasted pumping his chest.

The adults were all impressed at that. It was unheard of for someone to master a technique in merely three hours. Especially if it was from a forbidden scroll.

 **Iruka, wondering where Naruto got this idea, asks him. Naruto tells Iruka that Mizuki was the one who told him that if he showed Iruka one of the techniques from the scroll of sealing, Iruka would let Naruto graduate. Iruka is shocked and wondering why Mizuki would say such a thing. With a bit of thought put into it, Iruka hit Naruto to the side, making him barely miss the kunai's thrown towards Naruto from nowhere. It was Mizuki. Instead of hitting Naruto, when Iruka blocked it, Iruka was attacked instead. Iruka wonders why this is all happening. Naruto is very confused. Mizuki threatens to kill Naruto and take the scroll of sealing to himself. He also says he'll kill Iruka since he found out his plan. Mizuki had told Naruto to get the scroll of sealing, so he could kill Naruto, and take the scroll of sealing for himself, making people think Naruto ran away with it or just disappeared with it.**

"When we get back" Kushina muttered as her hair began to float upwards. "I will find him and I will kill him with my bare hands" she said in anger, eyes burning like pieces of woods in a fireplace.

 **Mizuki also yells to Naruto and Iruka from a tree, about a law passed down after the nine-tails battle. The law about no one telling Naruto, that the Nine-tails fox, is sealed inside of Naruto. Naruto tries not to believe it, but he knows it's true. Why else would people not respect and acknowledge Naruto in his dream? Why was he treated like dirt?**

"You didn't know" Yagura stated. Naruto shook his head and looked away from them all, afraid of how they would react. He stiffened when a pair of arms surrounded him, thinking they were going to strangle him. But he blinked in shock when a curtain of red fell over his face.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that" the shaking voice of Kushina snapped Naruto out of his musing.

The boy looked at the woman with a small frown. "Eh it's okay lady. It's not your fault" he said with a grin. Kushina looked at her son and after a while grinned back just as big.

Sasuke though noticed something about the woman. She was oddly like the dobe. The same speaking manner, hyper activeness from her blow ups. They even had the same face shape. And with the same last name, it could only mean one thing. The Uchiha looked at the boy and the woman. He would not tell him. He felt like it was something the boy needed to figure out on his own.

 **Mizuki also tells a lie, that Iruka is also mad at Naruto for killing his parents. Iruka starts to remember what the Hokage said to him this morning. He remembers the Hokage telling him, that he passed this law down because he wanted the villages people to see Naruto as a hero, for having the fox sealed in him, instead of being a villan.**

"Jinchuriki are never treated as such. They would always be seen as human carnation of us" Son Gokuu grumbled from his spot.

"Which is ridiculous. Like do we look like we can be humans to you!?" Shukaku cackled, rolling on the vast empty floor behind them all. He was truly the crazy of the lot.

He present day ninjas, the young ones at least looked down at their feet. Temari and Kankuro always saw Gaara as the one tailed incarnate, a monster. The konoha ones had also believed Naruto to be one after seeing the fox come out of him and then confirming it from Mizuki's talks. Everyone except Shikamaru who thought that Naruto was too troublesome to be a giant fox in human form, Hinata who had her eyes on the boy for a very long time and Sasuke who couldn't see the boy being anything but a dobe.

 **The Hokage had also told Iruka, that the parents' rude way to Naruto is slowly passing down to the children, and making Naruto a lonely child. Mizuki now throws his giant shuriken at Naruto, but Iruka seems to get in the way and saves Naruto.**

"That had to hurt" A winced at the injury. This was reason why he needed to complete his technique.

Kushina smiled slightly at the chuunin on screen. Whatever ill will she had against him gone fr good.

 **Naruto, very confused now, just runs away from the situation. Mizuki runs after Naruto, and Iruka attempts to chase after them both in his hurt state. It seems Naruto is running away from both. Naruto meets up with Iruka, who tells Naruto to hand over the scroll. Naruto, without saying a word, attacks Iruka, sending him flying and hurt. Iruka pants for a little while. Iruka wonders how Naruto knew ... how Naruto knew he was actually Mizuki. 'Iruka' transformed back into Mizuki and asked Naruto how he knew. Naruto smiles, and he transforms . . . He was Iruka.**

"Oh that was clever" Tsunade nodded in appreciation. Always compliment where I is due was something her grand uncle said a lot.

 **Which meant Naruto was hidden some place close. Naruto is actually behind the nearby tree along with the scroll, listening to Iruka and Mizuki's conversation. Mizuki asks Iruka why he's trying to protect the one who "murdered" Iruka's own parents. Iruka tells Mizuki that Naruto isn't the monster. Naruto cries behind the tree at the words Iruka says.**

"At least some have the brains to know that" Matatabi purred.

"You seem awfully happy that a jinchuriki is treated nicely. I would have thought you would enjoy it. Or is it because he's not yours that you just don't look at him different" Kurama said, ears perking up slightly.

"He might not be my Jinchuriki but it's always sad to see one getting tortured for things he had no control over. Unlike you Kurama some of us actually care" she said and a few of the bijuu nodded. Kurama merely shrugged and looked back at the screen.

The ones who had heard the conversation frowned in thought. Maybe the tailed weren't mere masses of dark and destructive chakra. Maybe there was more to them than what meets the eye.

 **Mizuki, who has had enough, throws his shuriken at the weakened Iruka ... Naruto jumps in and kicks it out of the way. Mizuki is surprised while Naruto tells him that if he harms Iruka, Naruto will kill him. Mizuki, mad, challenges Naruto. Naruto quickly uses his newly learned jutsu. Naruto had created over 1000 copies of himself, which were all real, unlike a normal replication.**

The sheer number of clones made everyone go speechless. Some even looked like their eyes were about to pop out.

 **Iruka, now grinning, is also very surprised at what Naruto accomplished in such a little time. Naruto quickly defeats Mizuki, who is so hurt, he cannot say a word.**

"Nicely done ttebane!" Kushina cheered with a huge grin on her face.

Naruto looked at the woman with a frown before his eyes widened.

 **Iruka is so happy, he tells him he has a surprise for him. Naruto closes his eyes and seconds later, he is seen with a Konoha village forehead protector. Iruka congratulates him on his late graduation. Naruto, not knowing what to say, jumps at Iruka and hugs him.**

"Congrats!" Minato and Kushina said in unison, grinning at the orange jumpsuit wearing whickered blonde. Naruto looked at the two for a moment in silence. Finally he broke the silence. "Ne are you two my parents?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Pin drop of silence fell in the room. The present day genins looked at Naruto weirdly, with the exception of Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino of course. They already figured it out.

For the past shinobi, it answered a question that had been plaguing their mind for a while. The kid did not know who his parents were.

"Didn't know his own parents or the fact that he was a jinchuriki. Kid got dealt a bad hand" Son Gokuu mumbled to himself in sympathy.

"Baka what do you think" Sakura started, fist ready to pound the blonde.

"Yes!" Kushina's sudden outburst of an answer stopped the pinkette in her tracks and all those that didn't know were now looking at the blonde with bulging eyes.

"It can't be!" Kiba said in shock. "Dead last Naruto, the son of the Yondaime!?" Ino said, her jaws dropping in shock. But none of them could deny it now. They were finally looking at connections, even if to thwart the claim. The blonde looked like the perfect mix of the couple so there was no denying it anymore.

"You didn't know?" Tsunade asked, even though she already knew the answer to the question.

"His parentage was hidden from him for his own safety. Both Sensei and Kushina had made enemies in the third shinobi war and they would do anything to get the hands on the last Namikaze-Uzumaki" Kakashi answered the question, much to the shock of the present day genins.

"The Yondaime was married?" Choji asked. This wasn't a knowledge that was well known to anyone in Konoha he was sure.

"Sensei and Kushina married in secret three years before the Kyuubi broke free. They wanted it to be as lowkey and personal as possible. Only Jiraiya sama, Tsunade sama, Sandaime sama, myself and the clan heads attended the function" Kakashi explained.

"Rin and Obito?" Minato asked. He was going to explode about the whole matter of Naruto not knowing who his parents were, but could see the logic as to why it was hidden. And from the looks of it so did Kushina who despite her anger and hurt was holding herself together and not beating up anyone and everyone.

Kakashi had stiffened slightly at the mention, something not many but the most experienced shinobi would catch. So naturally all those jounin level and above noticed it.

"Then why did you seal the fox inside me?" Naruto asked bringing the attention back to himself. "Well" Kushina began, not really knowing how to explain it. Even if she knew why he did it.

"He trusted you" Kurama spoke up and all eyes were now on him, something he did not like really. "I might not like any of you in this room" he began, the humans needed to know he didn't favor them. "But even I can't let Kushina there much up an explanation" he said and Kushina grew a tick on her forehead. "You're his son. He believed you could hold me back and use my chakra from the village, be their protector. Which is absolutely absurd might I add. I'm not as soft as those two" he finished pointing at Matatabi and Gyuuki who just gave him a dirty look.

With the explanation done Naruto just nodded at the fox and turned back at his parents. "I can understand if you're mad at us" Minato began.

"I'm not" Naruto interrupted. "I know why you did it. Well I know the full story now. So I'm not mad at you" he finished with a huge grin. Minato and Kushina couldn't help it, nor could Jiraiya and Tsunade and those that were watching Naurto. They too broke in either a grin or smile.

Kushina jumped over the couch, much to the shock of everyone but Kakashi, Minato, Mikoto, Jiraiya and Tsunade who knew way too much about her, and pulled Naruto into the biggest, tightest and the most comforting hug he had ever gotten in his life. Naruot who was shocked at first too immediately melted into the embrace, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with all that alone" Kushina whispered comfortingly. Naruto said nothing, though people could hear his sniffling.

After a while, mother and son parted ways, Kushina wiping the tears from Naruto's face and they returned to their respective seats as the nest part began.

 **It seems Naruto isn't doing so well as a ninja just yet. Naruto's currently getting ready to take his profile picture for becoming a ninja. It seems his picture isn't what normal ones should be like, since it took him 3 hours to come up with a good face for the profile photo. Naruto's picture is goofy, like he wanted it.**

"Oh that is a good one" Jiraiya nodded in appreciation along with Kiba, Fuu, Kankuro.

"You have a funny Jinchuriki" Saiken said with a soft laugh. Kurama merely flicked the slug behind his head with is tail.

 **The Hokage isn't that pleased with Naruto's face so he tells Naruto to re-take the picture. Naruto, thunder-struck, argues against the Hokage, who doesn't change his opinion.**

"It was a good picture" Naruto grumbled to himself making Kakashi chuckle.

 **Naruto, not progressing in his attempt to get the Hokage to agree with him, uses his Sexy Jutsu on the Hokage, who falls down immediatley.**

"No way!" Sakura and Ino say in shock.

Tsunade and Kushina merely groaned as Jiraiya laughed out loud.

Hiruzen hid his face in his hand as Ohnoki beside him laughed as well.

 **Naruto is surprised that this works on the Hokage. There appears to be someone else surprised too. An academy student runs into the room and attempts to throw a shuriken at the Hokage, but sadly, trips first. The boy's name is Konohamaru, and as Ebisu explains, Konohamaru is the grandson of the current Hokage.**

Hiruzen sat up straighter at that. "Nii san had a son" Asuma explained and the Sandaime nodded, looking at the image of his grandson. The kid surely had the shape of his face from his father. The features though must be from his mother.

 **Ebisu stares at Naruto, seeing him as a "monster fox".**

"I don't like him" Kushina muttered venomously.

Everyone that heard her scooted slightly away from her, except Minato of course. They did not want to get pounded by the angered mother.

 **Konohamaru shouts that the 5th Hokage's position belongs to him. Konohamaru also turns his small head to Naruto and asks if he was the one who tripped him. Naruto, wondering what's going on, snatches Konohamaru by his shirt, and pounds him, not caring that he's the son of the Hokage. Konohamaru is surprised that Naruto treats him differently from other people.**

"So that's why he likes you so much" Asuma laughed out loud.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked the man.

"Naruto is the first person to actually see konohamaru as his own person, not the honorable grandson. It's probably what got him so pumped to be Hokage now" Asuma explained and flashed a smile at Naruto who just rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

 **Naruto heads out of the room, to his house, preparing for the day he'll do his first mission. Walking around Konoha, Naruto spots Konohamaru behind him, trying to hide. Konohamaru is even more surprised when Naruto sees through his unique hiding technique.**

Hiruzen chuckled at the antics of his grandson. That was what he loved about children, the innocence they had. The ignorance of how the world worked and how it affected a person. When he became Hokage that was the first thing he wanted to protect. The smile of children.

But looking at Naruto, he knew he had failed. Even with that blinding grin he had, there was pain. The pain of being shunned all his life. He couldn't protect that child from that. He grit his teeth in anger. This time around he will do better.

 **He asks Naruto excitidley to become his master, and Naruto accepts. First, Naruto wants to teach him about Chakra. He starts to explain, but Konohmaru continues with "it's the energy you use to execute a technique. Ninja techniques use both Chakra, the body energy existent in every cell of the body and spirit energy, which accumulates through training and experience; after those two are mixed and a seal is formed, it is executed." Next, Naruto tells Konohmaru to try the Sexy Jutsu, to see how good he is at it. As a test, Naruto makes Konohmaru transform into a normal lady, shopping in Konoha. Konohamaru tries, but his result comes out sad. The lady watching, beats up Naruto, but simply tells Konohamaru to improve.**

"Bitch" Kushina muttered under her breath.

HInata too looked like she had said a few colorful words. In her mind of course. No lady would openly curse someone for beating up their crush.

 **Naruto, who is feeling bad, tries to sneak into a magazine shop, to looks at the "Ladies". Naruto, caught again with Konohmaru, get's beat up, but Konohmaru does not. Naruto goes for a few more dirty attempts, but they do not succeed, and only Naruto gets beat up.**

"I'm gonna rip them all to shreds" Kushina declared calmly. But those that knew her, knew that the woman was in the last stages of her extremely non-existent patience and that she would blow up at any minute.

 **Ebisu is also wildly looking for where Konohmaru went. He's scared since he's with the "monster fox ... child".**

Minato bristles in his seat. He too was getting angry now. Stupid villagers and their stupid fear and prejudices.

 **Now, Naruto and Konohmaru sitting in a forest, chat for a little while. Naruto asks him why he's the only one getting hurt. Konohmaru explains to Naruto, that it's because he's the Third Hokage's grandson. Naruto understands. Konohmaru also explains that the Hokage named him after the village, and that people only see him as the Hokage's grandson, not as an individual entity. He tells Naruto that that's the reason he wants to become Hokage.**

"That's not a good reason to become Hokage" Fugaku frowns.

"We've heard worse" Jiraiya shrugs.

 **Naruto sighs and tells Konohamaru that the Hokage title isn't a title a kid can attain very easily. Konohmaru argues that he CAN handle it. Naruto, about to say another word, stops, and gets interupted by Ebisu. Ebisu gives Naruto a cold stare, and Naruto is reminded of the look he gets from most of the people in the village. Ebisu demands that Konohmaru train with him, instead of with Naruto. Konohmaru declines, and tries his Sexy Jutsu one last time. His transformation is a huge success, and even surpasses Naruto's transformation. However, Ebisu claims that such a "rude" technique won't work on a gentleman like him. But Ebisu is furious with this technique that Konohamaru has learned from Naruto. Naruto then, without warning, uses his Shadow Replication jutsu by creating roughly 20 clones, and surprises Konohamaru, and Ebisu. Ebisu though, says that he can easily defeat him. Naruto makes each Shadow clone use his Sexy Jutsu and transform into a sexy woman. Ebisu falls back and is defeated.**

"Naruto…this is the first and last time I'm allowing you to use that…thing" Kushina said with a tick on her forehead. Naruto nodded furiously. His mother was plain scary when angry.

 **Naruto laughs, calling him a 'closet pervert'. Konohmaru stares at Naruto. Naruto calls his new technique the Harem no Jutsu! After this incident, Naruto continues to explain to Konohmaru how hard it is to become Hokage. But Konohamaru is not listening; he is just thinking about Naruto lecturing him. He is a little angry, and shows his emotion to Naruto."We're rivals from now on" he says. Naruto who doesn't understand what's exactly going on, agrees with him and smiles. Naruto walks away, back to his house quickly, not saying a word but smiling.**

"I hate the villagers from the future" Kushina mumbled with a scowl. Minato who heard her just rubbed her back. He knew why they feared the fox but was still angry with how his son was being treated.

"We'll change this. We'll be there for him this time around and we will love him a lot. So much that he will be sick of it" the blonde to be Hokage promised with a smile, which only grew when his red headed princess nodded with a smiling pout.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto starts a new day, going to the explanatory meeting today. He eats a cup ramen with milk for breakfast and puts on his new forehead protector that he rightfully earned.**_

"That isn't a healthy breakfast" Choji pointed out. Being an Akimichi he would know what is a good breakfast item and what is not.

"That's all I'm given" Naruto shrugged like it was nothing.

But it wasn't nothing. It was something big. Even the genins knew this and some of them looked down right angry while the rest just felt ashamed of themselves for treating the kid like this.

The adults didn't look much better. Minato and Kushina were livid. Joining them were Jiraiya, Tsunade and Hiruzen. Fugaku and Mikoto didn't like it but their faces didn't show much of a change. Damn that Uchiha stoic face. Ohnoki and A were plain appalled. The kid might not have been from their village, but he was just a kid. The Jonin senseis didn't look any better, Kakashi being the mostangry of the four. Being in the Anbu he didn't have much of a chance in looking after the kid. Something he was now regretting. Once he was out of here, he would be stuffing things down the boy's throat till he had regained all the nutrients he was deprived of.

The Bijuu were unamused. They had seen such behavior in their lives before but it did still appall them. Except Kurama who didn't particularly like the kid much.

 _ **On the way he gets challenged by Konohamaru who was supposedly hiding himself and falls on his face.**_

The tension in the room elevated slightly at the scene. It elevated further when Naruto had broken into a fit of laughter. Damn the Uzumaki-Namikaze contagious happy moods.

Naruto let out a little sigh of relief. He did not want these people to worry much about him. He was used to it at this point anyways.

 _ **Naruto excuses himself because he has to go to the meeting, announcing rather loudly that he is officially a ninja. Sakura gets hurried by her mother and on the way she bumps into Ino, who seems to be her arch enemy. Casually exchanging words and challenging each other, ending up into a race to whoever gets to the meeting first.**_

Said girls blushed pure scarlet and shrunk into themselves as the boys and other girls laughed at the scene.

 _ **They both get there at the same time although they wouldn't admit it. Naruto sits by, smiling widely until he gets questioned by Shikamaru, who doesn't believe he passed.**_

"Hey don't look at me like that! He had failed" Shikamaru defended himself when Kushina glared at him.

With a huff Kushina looked away, Minato patting her back with an awkward laugh.

 _ **Hinata was glad that Naruto graduated. Naruto spots Sakura who shows that he has a crush on her. Sakura makes way to where Naruto is sitting, seemingly nice until she bashes Naruto out of the way and onto the floor to reveal Sasuke sitting beside Naruto.**_

Sakura hid from plain sight. She could feel the maternal rage just rolling off the red headed woman and was wishing that someone would save her. Sadly no one was that brave in the room to go against a glaring and growling Kushina.

 _ **She asks if she could sit next to him, and in the end turns into a big argument from the females of the class on who can sit next to him.**_

Fugaku, Kakashi and Sasuke grunted in displeasure. Damn those fangirls.

 _ **Naruto gets mad as he regains himself and immediately gives Sasuke evil glares by standing on the desk. They both glare at each other while the girls are telling Naruto not to do that. Naruto questions himself why everyone is obsessed with Sasuke until Naruto gets pushed forward by someone in front. Unfortunately, Naruto and Sasuke kiss because of that.**_

A pin drop of silence. That's what followed the scene before Jiraiya roared with laughter, followed by Shukaku and then the rest.

"Man I forgot all about that" Kiba howled wiping a lone tear from his eyes.

"Your son deflowered my son!" Fugaku roared pointing accusingly at Kushina who spluttered in outrage.

"Your son stole my son's first!" Kushina shouted back which erupted more laughter from the crowd.

Sasuke just sat there shocked at his father while Naruto was begging his mom to shut up.

"I'm fighting for you!" she shouted at her son who fell back at the shout.

After a moment things settled down, Minato and Mikoto were successful in stopping an all out brawl and the viewing restarted.

 _ **Naruto gets beaten by the girls because of this. In a cutscene, we see that the Hokage and other Jounin were watching this all along. The Hokage disappointed that Naruto is the center of attention.**_

"He's an Uzumaki. It's what we do" Kushina said with a hair flip, gaining sweat drops from everyone and a groan from Naruto.

 _ **Back to the meeting, Iruka gives them an introduction and explains that they are put into groups of three with a Jounin teacher, depending on what overall abilities they got to make groups balanced. Sakura and Ino both want to be with Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't want to be into a group, thinking that they'll only burden him.**_

Mikoto frowned. Her youngest seemed awfully cold. Even with the usual Uchiha aloofness, his seems to be much more than that. Like he wanted to do things all on his own. Something that she found was not a good thing.

 _ **Naruto wants Sakura, and whoever else as long as it isn't Sasuke.**_

"Five hundred Ryo it's the three of them in team seven" Jiraiya whispered to Tsunade.

"We already know the teams you idiot" Tsunade frowned, slapping the man on the arm.

 _ **Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke get appointed to the 7th group, Naruto happy and sad that he got to be with Sakura but got stuck with Sasuke. Sakura acts the same, only happy because of Sasuke and sad because of Naruto. We also find out the 8th group are Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. 10th group are Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, who already shown dislike for each other, and Akimichi Chouji. Naruto complains on why he was teamed up with Sasuke. Iruka responds that Sasuke got the highest marks while Naruto got the lowest, embarrassing himself. The meeting is over until the afternoon to meet their teachers. During that time, Sakura wants to find Sasuke to eat lunch with him. Naruto asks Sakura if she would like to eat with him, he gets turned down, being called "annoying".**_

"Girl" Kushina said with a tremble in her voice.

"Easy Kushina" Minato said with an awkward smile and pulled her into a hug, watching the pinkette shake in fear of the red mistress of death.

 _ **Naruto spots Sasuke eating lunch by himself and decides to attack him. The 10th group spot this happening and see them fight. In the end we see that Sasuke comes out, victorious.**_

Fugaku smirks. His son was capable.

 _ **Sakura finishes her lunch alone, and spots Sasuke. Sasuke asks her what she thinks of Naruto. She tells him that Naruto knows nothing about her and he's annoying. She also opens up her love for Sasuke and approaches him to kiss him. We see another Sasuke all tied up from the fight, figuring out that Naruto had beaten him with Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Thus, we find out the Sasuke with Sakura was actually Naruto using Henge no Jutsu.**_

" O!" Sakura screams and almost hits him. A burst of KI had sent the pinkette back to her shivering of terror.

"Hn" Fugaku grunted making Sasuke flinch slightly. Mikoto who had noticed this gave Fugaku a stern look which made him back down slightely.

 _ **As Sakura inches closer and closer to him, he gets a sudden stomach ache and excuses himself to go to the toilet. The REAL Sasuke comes by and stops him. Sasuke asks her where Naruto is, and ends up talking about Naruto having no parents that makes Naruto selfish, which aggravates Sasuke.**_

Naruto shrunk slightly while his parents just deflated slightly. Sasuke gave Sakura a cold look before looking away. Something Mikoto again noticed and a sudden dreadful thought occurred to her. She shook her head. Such thoughts should not come to her mind.

 _ **Sasuke ends up telling Sakura that she's annoying. Naruto finishes up his business and encounters Sasuke and ensues another fight, using Kage Bunshin no Jutsus, but is stopped because all of them have another stomach ache. The replications end up fighting for the toilet.**_

"Man you have one bad case of diarrhea" Kiba laughed. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed smile.

 _ **Sasuke takes a leave. Sakura gets hurt and understands how Naruto feels from her words earlier and tries to be nicer to Naruto.**_

"Hmph" Kushina huffed at the scene. Serves her right for treating her son like that!

 _ **Naruto thinks it's Sasuke, but runs off again because of another stomach ache. We find that the Hokage and another ninja to be in Naruto's house.**_

"That's an invasion of privacy!" Naruto exclaims.

"You're a ninja. We have none of those" Jiraiya stated the facts.

 _ **The ninja points out that the milk that Naruto had drank at breakfast is expired, which explains why Naruto had all those stomach aches.**_

"Aw man!" Naruto groaned.


End file.
